


Collapse the light into earth

by Kaory



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: ADWD spoilers, F/M, Future Fic, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 16:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaory/pseuds/Kaory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I won't shiver in the cold<br/>I won't let the shadows take their toll<br/>I won't cover my head in the dark<br/>And I won't forget you when we part</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collapse the light into earth

"Free them," Jaime had to measure his words, a mistake could cost them their lives, "Let them go in peace and you will have my head,"

"No," Said Brienne, pushing to the centre of the small circle that had formed the Brotherhood without Banners around Lady Stoneheart and Jaime.

'As stubborn and stupid as ever,' thought Jaime 'you could at least let me save your life for a change,'

"I will fight for him, and be his champion,"

"No way wench," Jaime turned to see Brienne 'Why does no one let me be honourable for once in my life?', "Now it's my turn to save you,"

Brienne looked into his eyes, Jaime kept his eyes on those blue eyes so full of calm before, now all he could see is the fear in them.

"Jaime," Brienne did not look away, but each time she's losing the trust that had prompted her to take a step and offer to be his champion.

"It's my time Brienne," Jaime find it painful to see how Brienne crumbles before his eyes, "A Lannister always pays his debts and it's time to pay mine," Jaime tried to force a smile, which ended in a half smile and Brienne started moving her head in denial.

"No," was all Brienne seemed able to articulate at the time, Jaime never seen her like this, not even when they were captured by the Bloody Mummers. She seemed as defenceless as a little girl.

"Brienne, I release you from the task I entrusted to you, stop searching her," Jaime waited for a reply that didn´t come, "Please let me do this,"

'For you' he would liked to say but didn´t. Jaime turned away to look at the figure that in another time was Catelyn Stark.

"We have a deal?" Lady Stoneheart clutched at his throat, trying desperately to talk, emitting sounds that could hardly be called voice.

"She says yes, she will free Brienne, the knight and the squire and you will stay," Jaime was relieved, it was a strange treat - problems with words and not with steel, but it was all he had left to defend himself, words.

With a nod of Lady Stoneheart, her men brought the prisoners, and there was only one thing left, convince Brienne that this is the best option, the only option. When James turned to face Brienne, he didn't find her. A quick look at the cave where they were and he quickly located her - she was checking the knight and squire were fine. 'If is not for her sake it will be for theirs,'  
Brienne looked up to see him, they didn´t need words to understand what the other was thinking, they knew each other too well and Brienne only had to nod to Jaime to understand that she agreed to what he asked.  
Behind his back, Lady Stoneheart spoke through the girl who was behind her. Around, the members of the brotherhood without banners moved through the cave trying to fulfil the orders of their mistress.

But to Jaime all that mattered rather little, all his attention was on Brienne, while she left the cave and him. A part of Jaime was glad that she was safe, but there was one part that saddened by her departure. There wasn't a farewell, she had simply gone and he will no longer see her again.  
'Well, at least not for long, at least I haven´t gotten her to end my life, but I wouldn´t have minded it was Brienne which ended it,'  
But it was good that way, if Brienne were the one that held the sword he knew she would take that burden the rest of her life.

He didn´t notice anything until he met with two men of the Brotherhood in front of him, one tied a rope around his waist and the other put a sack over his head. 'It seems that the time has come. Will Cersei now be facing the same fate as me? '

During the duration of the ride to wherever they take him, Jaime couldn´t stop thinking about his sister, and what they had or thought they had.

Lost in his thoughts and memories, it was a strong pull on the rope that told him that they had reached their destination. One of them took off the sack of his head and Jaime thanked that it was not noon yet even so the light that had bothered him was enough to let open his eyes. When he could open them, he fully realized it was dawn, he had never noticed how beautiful it was, too busy with other things 'with someone else'.  
As he was aware of where they were, a hill where he had been a forest of Weirwoods, of which there were only stumps. 'High heart, very appropriate, so they aren´t going to hang me if not beheaded me. Better, faster,'

Someone forced him to kneel before one of the stumps and the young who was accompanying Lady Stoneheart, began to read a list of all his crimes, most of which he was not responsible and wasn´t present when they happened. When they had finished reading the long list, the same man who had taken his sack off of his head approached the sword he would use to cut off his head. Jaime recognized it quickly. Oathkeeper, he laughed involuntarily at that.

"Are you having fun with your execution, Kingslayer?" Said the young woman through which Lady Stoneheart was speaking.

"No more than the fact of being beheaded by this sword," he had saved her from killing him but not from keeping the sword. And now he was going to be beheaded by the sword that would restore his honour and had been reforged from Ice - Eddard Stark´s sword. 'How ironic, the gods must be having fun at my expense.'  
The man positioned himself on his right, while Jaime lowered his head and closed his eyes. He tried to visualize one of the happy times he had spent together with Cersei, before everything collapsed, but when he thought he had the memory it began to slip away, as if it avoided him. As much as he tried, he couldn´t keep them, he couldn´t stop thinking in Brienne. 'Is she safe away from here?'

Brienne, so innocent, stubborn and stupid, believing in honour and him.

'I wish i could say goodbye to her, tell her … what?

' If he had the chance to say goodbye would have wasted saying something stupid, in the end it was better this way. The edge of the sword kissed his neck, tasting the place where he will be cut, he had no time. He closed his eyes tightly, waiting for the pit as he remembered the first time he had noticed the blue eyes of Brienne, 'they had seemed so blue… like…'

"Sapphires" he whispered, as the sword fell and his world in blue turned black.


End file.
